


Playing into Her Hands

by AdmantCrow



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bea tries to top but is incapable, Bondage, F/F, Love, Role Reversal, Romance, Sleeping Together, Tickling, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: Bea, always being on the recieving end of Zeta's teasing during their lovemaking, takes advantage of waking up early to try and turn the tables on Zeta. Of course, this being Bea, this isn't going to go to plan.





	Playing into Her Hands

If Beatrix hadn’t always woken up so long before Zeta, she wouldn’t have gotten that stupid idea in her head, and wouldn’t have spent the rest of the day chained to her bed by Zeta. If she hadn’t been so  _ goddamn _ horny, maybe she could’ve actually got the drop on Zeta for once.

If only she wasn’t  _ so goddamn  _ into all of what Zeta does to her.

* * *

Beatrix flopped over to her side, half-leering at her partner. She may love Zeta with all her heart, but there was one thing about her that pissed her off to a ridiculous degree. What pissed her off so much… was that Zeta was hot. Like, insanely hot. To the point Bea found herself getting distracted by her wiles on missions, or just when they together, hanging out. Even now, when she was passed out sleeping, she looked divine. Bea put a lot of stock in making herself look good all the time, right down to her rather fashionable blue sleeveless pajama shirt and matching shorts, but it frustrated her to no end that Zeta looked utterly gorgeous sleeping in just a rough, old black tank top and underwear. It was her looking like that made Bea constantly want to, well, bone her. All the time.

The biggest issue, when it comes to lovemaking, was Zeta had a bit of bullying streak when it came to her. It was nothing that  _ actually _ bothered Bea, but everytime they had sex, Bea found herself either teased, tied up, or generally just finding herself getting the short end of the stick. And despite all that,  _ because of all that _ \- she just loved Zeta that much, and half-hated that she got off so hard to all that kind of thing.

So, now that Zeta was fast asleep in the morning light, it was her chance. Pulling back the blanket, Bea took one long look at Zeta’s exposed form, gulping as she wondered exactly  _ what  _ she wanted to do to her partner. Lightly running a finger up her bare leg, Zeta barely stirred in her sleep, and Bea audibly sighed - with how hard Zeta slept, she wondered if she shoved her head between her thighs if it would be enough to wake her. Regardless, Bea carefully sat up and climbed astride Zeta’s sleep forming, only lightly putting her weight on her love. Slowly, carefully, Bea lent forward, bringing her face right up against Zeta’s, to the point their noses almost touched. 

In Bea’s mind, this was the perfectly sensual and romantic moment when Zeta’s eyes fluttered open, finding the love of her life astride her, and then they’d seamlessly move into the perfect idea of lovemaking Bea could imagine. Unfortunately, what  _ actually _ happened was Zeta kept on snoring, despite her partner being on top of her. Lightly, Bea pushed a bit of hair out of Zeta’s face, looking at her properly. It frustrated her to no end how beautiful she looked, even when she was so heavily asleep. Everything - everything about her was so perfect. That was the real reason Bea so easily fell for her, fell for her whims and such. Gentelly, she learned that little bit more forward and pressed her lips against Zeta’s, feeling that normal rush of excitement and love that hit her everytime she was with Zeta like this. 

Pulling away, Bea sat back up, looking down at Zeta again, who still seemed to be utterly passed out. Grinning to herself, Bea knew this was the time to have some fun - after all, it was only fair; a few weeks ago Bea had awoken to find herself tied up and at the mercy of Zeta’s machinations - and whilst it was more or less and incredible experience, she wanted to get some payback. But first… Bea wanted to have a bit of fun. Putting her hands on Zeta’s hips, she slowly, slowly, pushed her tank top up her body, revealing her heavenly body inch by inch, savouring the feeling. Just as she was about to essentially pull the tank top fully off of Zeta’s body, and a long ‘hmmm’ noise rang out below Bea, and she glanced down in horror to find Zeta fully awake, grinning at her, and Bea knew she’d messed up.

  
  


“Good morning.” Zeta beamed, and then the shoe was one other foot. Before Bea could really react, Zeta had grabbed her around the middle, rolling her along the bed, and there was Zeta, astride Bea’s somewhat shaking form. “Interesting thing to wake up, y’know.” Bea just pouted in response, and grunting a little, rolled Zeta along the bed again, clambering up on top of her girlfriend again, Zeta watching with great amusement.

“N-Nothing weird about this at all!” Bea retorted, pinning Zeta to the bed gently.

“Yeah, nothing weird about me waking up to your trying to sneak a grab at my chest.” Zeta laughed, nodding at her now almost-completely exposed torso, her tank top pushed all the way up.

“S-Shut up!” Bea pouted, giving Zeta a glare that didn’t reach her eyes. “H-How long were you awake, anyway?”

“Oh, ever since you kissed me.” Zeta beamed, making Bea go all awkward. Taking advantage of her lapse in attention, Zeta once again reversed the situation, pushing Bea back to the bed, Zeta once again straddling her body. “And oh, it was such a lovely kiss.”

“All my kisses are lovely!” Bea retorted, frowning at her partner. Zeta just laughed again and reached down to stroke her head, Bea not being able to help herself but push her cheek against Bea’s warm hand. The calmness of the moment almost left Bea unprepared for Zeta’s next comment.

“You wanted to bone me, didn’t you?” Zeta grinned, laughing as Bea’s face turned as red as scarlet. 

“No, no, I was just…” Zeta gave Bea one hard look, and her awkward partner dropped her gaze to the bed, half-smiling to herself out of embarrassment. “Y-Yeah, I w-wanted to get the jump on you for once…” Zeta just giggled and slid her arms around Bea’s shoulders, pulling her down she was lying on top of her, pressing her forehead against her own. Bea quickly found herself wrapping her arms around Zeta’s back, amazed at just how warm her chest felt against her.

“I’m not gonna lie, Bea, but you’ve got game.” She grinned, making Bea all fidgety and embarrassed once more. “After all, I’ve never got all ‘hot and bothered’ in the morning like waking up to you all over me, so…” Trailing off, she gently pressed her lips against Bea’s, kissing her passionately as her arms encircled Bea’s shoulders. Bea’s hands became entangled in Zeta’s long blond hair, tugging a little as she was caught up in the passion of the kiss. For those few wonderful moments, there was nothing else in the world but one another, but then Zeta pulled away, leaving Bea straining for more kisses. Zeta had other ideas, however. Stroking her cheek gently, Zeta whispered to Bea.

“Let’s have some  _ real fun _ , okay?” Bea wordlessly nodded.

  
  


In one smooth motion, Zeta pulled Bea’s shirt over her head, baring her partner’s wonderful torso for Zeta to see. Bea giggled, playfully fighting back against Zeta, but quickly finding her wrists held down by Zeta’s hands. Her target unobscured, Zeta lent down to run her tongue lightly over Bea’s ear, the tips of her teeth nibbling, making Bea sigh and stretch out. Smiling to herself, Zeta whispered into her lover’s ear.

“Don’t move, or I’ll bully you more.” She said, making Bea make a little noise of mixed fear and excitement, and she nodded silently, Zeta’s hands running down her outstretched arms. Climbing off her partner, Zeta lay down beside her, gently rolling Bea onto her side, making her face away from her. And then her hands began their wandering; whilst her lips worked Bea’s neck, her hands explored every nook and cranny of Bea’s torso, but the bulk of her time was spent playing with Bea’s chest, tugging and lightly kneading her partner’s rather prominent features. Bea gasped as Zeta’s body enveloped her, basking in the heat radiating across her back. Zeta pulled her mouth back, biting her lip. Bea was just so warm, and she’d be lying if she said seeing her going along with being a bit… submissive wasn’t turning herself on more then a bit. She ran a hand down Bea’s side, stopping to firmly grip her behind. “You’ve got a really nice butt, Bea.” Zeta said flatly, making Bea splutter.

  
“T-Talk about a mood killer.” She giggled, Zeta following suite. Slowly, Zeta climbed from behind Bea, pulling her back onto her back so she could climb astride her once more, sitting on top of her pelvis. But there wasn’t a really a pause for Zeta’s hands - she was back to touching all over Bea’s torso, once again paying particular attention to her breasts. This time, though, she watched Bea’s face the entire time, watching her gasp and grunt as she was serviced. Bea wasn’t sure what she _ should _ be doing in this situation - Zeta’s hands were hungry, and she was the meal. Other then that, all she could really think of was how hot she was getting down below, and how much she  _ needed _ Zeta to start giving her some attention there. Though, she thought, thinking about Zeta’s warning, what’d happen if she did ask for that kind of attention.

Smiling to herself as she watched Bea’s reactions to her efforts, Zeta gently ran a hand over her partner’s belly, giggling a little as she twitched from the sensation. And so, she did it again, running her fingernails over Bea’s belly, her love grabbing out at Zeta’s hands to stop her tickling assault, trying her best to stifle her laughter as Zeta’s assault continued.

“Z-Z-Zeta, d-d-don’t t-tickle m-me!” She gasped, Zeta laughing as she completely ignored her protests. It was so easy to play with Bea - she was such an easy target, but stubborn enough to not call things quits - that was part of the reason Zeta liked ‘bullying her’, as she liked to put it, but she knew Bea’s limitsm and if she ever actually wanted her to stop, or if Zeta went too far, she’d tell her. They trusted each other, deeply, and that’s why they could have as much fun as they did at times like this. Smiling at her love, Zeta’s dancing fingers slipped away from Bea’s midriff, and moved back upwards.

“I love you so much, Bea.” Zeta whispered, her finger circling her breasts. “Like… a ridiculous amount.” She added with a grin. Bea went red in the face, stammering a response, still coming down from Zeta’s tickling, panting a little from the feeling of Zeta’s fingers on her chest.

“A-Ah.” She said, a little embarrassed. “Y-You know how much I love you, too.” Zeta smiled a little bit more broadly, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips, Bea hungrily leaning up to receive it. Pulling away a bit, a bit more of a devious smile danced across her face. 

“Do you know why else I love you so, Bea?” Zeta asked, making Bea visually gulp.

“W-Why?”

“Because.” Sliding back next to Bea, so she lay beside her, Zeta grinned, her hands resuming their wandering. “No matter what, Bea.” Zeta said, smiling in that way that made Bea’s leg’s tremble, her fingers sliding over her hips, scratching enough to make her writhe. “You always like getting bullied by me.” Bea opened her mouth to retort, to fight back. Instead, all that came out of her mouth was:

“Please fuck me.” And Zeta just grinned again, her teeth going to her love’s neck, biting harder than usual. Her hands grabbed the waist of both Bea’s pajama shorts and underwear, pulling her legs upwards to tug them both off in one smooth motion, leaving Bea naked on the bed. Spreading her legs wide, almost begging Zeta with her body to give her the stimulation she needed. Zeta, being the person she was, took her sweet time playing with Bea, her hands spending some more time playing with Bea’s chest, making her love just feel even more pent up and frustrated.

“D-Damn it, Zeta, stop grabbing me there and g-get me o-off-!” Her pleas were cut short as Zeta gave her chest a rather sharp tug, making her writhe on the bed sheets, grabbing the head of the bed out of surprise.

“All in good time, Bea. I just love your chest so much~” She smiled. “But if you insist~” Slowly, her hand drifted south, lightly dancing across her belly, making Bea jerk a little again.

“H-Hey. No tickling.” Bea pouted, making Zeta giggle again. 

“Yes, yes.” She agreed, and Bea didn’t think about being tickled any more after that, since Zeta ran a finger firmly over her dripping core, gasping as the much-wanted sensation finally hit her like a ton of bricks. Zeta didn’t let up, either - faster and faster she stroked Bea’s source of need, getting Bea’s hot breath faster and faster. Not to waste any of this time, Zeta lent back against Bea, kissing her neck firmly, Bea’s head craning back for maximum affection from her partner. Spreading her open with her fingers, Zeta rubbed Bea’s clit between two fingers, making her love clasp a hand over her mouth, stifling a loud moan as she was tended to. Zeta’s other hand stroked her soft thighs, just adding to the overwhelming feeling that was beginning to consume her.

“Z-Zeta, I need m-more!” She gasped, grabbing her own breast to get that little extra bit of stimulation, to push her towards that edge that little bit faster. Zeta just smiled against her neck, still kissing and nibbling and biting the entire time, giving Bea everything she wanted. She stopped rubbing her clit, lighting running over her once more, Bea stammering some form of protest, but all that was blown away when Zeta pushed two fingers inside her, whilst simultaneously thumbing her clit. The world went white for Bea; she blindly reached out, grabbing Zeta’s legs that rested on either side of her, grabbing them far more tightly then she otherwise would. Zeta’s fingers pumped in and out of her faster and faster, bringing Bea closer and closer to her inevitable climax. “Z-Zeta, I-” Bea gasped, not having the power to get pretty much any words out. Zeta’s fingers slowed their assault on Bea, her smile widening as she watched Bea get all pent-up again. “No, d-don’t stop!” 

“What were you going to say, Bea?” Zeta asked, Bea’s breathing growing more laboured.

“I-I…” She stammered. “I love you so goddamn much!” And then she forced her body upwards, her arms slinging around Zeta’s back, pulling her down so their bodies were pushed right against one another, Bea slamming her lips against Zeta, groaning as she did so. Zeta said no more - she fell into the passion and heat of their embrace, her fingers pushing inside Bea at tenfold speed. Bea’s legs tightened against Zeta, grinding against her hand as her climax approached. “Z-Zeta, I’m, I’m, ah, I’m!” She just said a mixture of words with no real cohesion, begging Zeta to finally let her finish. Zeta wasn’t going to be particularly awful today - not yet, anyway - and so she thrust her fingers into Bea as fast as she could, her love’s mouth opening wide in a silent, all-encompassing scream.

And then her release hit her like an airship.

Bea clasped a hand over her mouth moaning and screaming loudly into it, her body contorting into a variety of shapes as her climax hit her, again and again and again, flowing through her body like a current of magic. Zeta didn’t stop, either - she kept rubbing her clit, keeping her spasms and contortions going long after they’d normally subside. Finally, after what felt like minutes, Bea flopped back onto the bed, utterly spent, Zeta clambering up the bed to lie by her.

“So, how  _ was that _ ?” Zeta grinned, Bea pushing her face into the sheets to hide her face. “Is that what you’d expect to get when you woke up this morning?” Bea made a groaning noise.

“I wanted it to be a bit more around the other way, but…” Bea mumbled into the sheets. “B-But it was really, really good. As always.” She added, with a hint of a grumble. Zeta just giggled, stroking her hair gently. Bea pulled her face out of the sheets, smiling at Zeta. “I feel a little bad, though, having all the fun.” Zeta grinned again, which mildly terrified Bea.

“Oh, don’t worry, Beatrix.” She said, further worrying Bea with her not using her pet name. “I have had my fun, and I’ll be having a lot more soon.” Before Bea could ask what that really meant, Zeta leant down and kissed her gently, Bea not having the capacity to think about anything else then Zeta at this moment. Pulling away, Zeta smiled sweetly. “I love you dearly, Bea.” She said, making Bea blush pink.

“I love you so much, Zeta.” Bea replied, smiling back.

“Now, you just relax.” Zeta reassured her, patting her head. “I just need to grab something.” Bea didn’t think much of it, nodding as she flopped back onto the bed. She heard Zeta open up a draw, and then crouching down behind the end of the bed, doing  _ something _ . Bea frowned at the ceiling, wondering what the rattling noises coming from Zeta was.

“What, uh, you doing down there?” Bea asked, still finding the effort of sitting up a little much after nutting that hard. Zeta just waved her hand over the end of the bed.

“Oh, nothing.” She said, as a clicking noise came from where she was. “Just sit riiiight there…” And then there was a second clicking noise, and Bea felt the feeling of cold steel around her ankle. Quickly sitting up, Bea felt a thrill of panic and excitement when she found the end of a chain locked around the ankle - pulling on it a little told her the other end was locked to the corner of the bed - for all intents and purposes, unless Bea was willing to chew her foot off, she was trapped to the bed.

“H-Hey, Zeta?” Bea stammered, staring at the chain wrapped around her ankle. Zeta just smiled sweetly, as if nothing was wrong in the world.

“Yes, Bea?” She smiled, once again pissing Bea off. Leaning forward to take the cuff’s chain in her hand, she cocked her head. 

“What’s, uh, with the chain?” She asked, making Zeta look surprised.

“Ooooh, that! Well, y’know, I said I’d bully you more, didn’t I? And both of us don’t have work rostered today, right?” Bea nodded wordlessly, knowing  _ exactly _ where this was going. “And besides… I was so lovely to you, and catered to everything you wanted, so…” Zeta relaxed against the head of the bed, opening her legs towards the somewhat stunned Bea. She ran a hand over the front of her underwear, sighing from the built-up feeling that had grown over the course of the  _ start _ of their lovemaking session. “Besides, you’ve ended up getting  _ me _ all hot and bothered, after all, so I think it’s only right you take care of me now. And keeping just your ankle locked up gives you free use for you hands to do all your  _ magic _ , just liked you planned to do when I woke up.”

Bea didn’t know how to respond to what was happening. Well, her brain didn’t. On the other hand, wherever the heat flowing through her body was coming from knew  _ exactly _ how to deal with this situation, as she moved towards Zeta.

When she woke up that morning, Bea had just thought about getting the drop on Zeta, and having  _ her _ way with the woman she loved. And in the end, just like everytime they’d had sex, she’d played right back in Zeta’s hands,and now she was going to properly spend the rest of the day chained to the bed, trapped in a cycle of getting Zeta off and, well, getting fucked. And when Bea really thought about this situation, as she tugged on the chain at her ankle, anchored her to the bed, and the heat radiating off Zeta as she clambered between her thighs…

Bea realised she’d never been so turned on in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
